Papa's Next Chefs 2012
|female = |predecessor = PNC 2011 |successor = PNC 2013 }} Papa's Next Chefs 2012 is the second Next Chef tournament in July 2012 to determine the next chefs for the 7th gameria, later revealed as Papa's Hot Doggeria. The winners of this tournament were Peggy and Taylor. Introduction We are super excited to announce the start of Papa’s Next Chefs 2012! For those of you who are new to this, Papa’s Next Chefs is a tournament where the fans get to decide who will be running Papa’s newest restaurant! We did this last year for Papa's Pancakeria, and the winners were Cooper and Prudence. We have changed a few rules for this year's tournament. First, there are less competitors in this year’s tournament. We decided to take out anyone who has already been a chef or already has a job, and those who do not meet the height and size requirements for the clothing shop. We will also be taking things a bit slow for now, with only one match per week. So lets get this thing started with our first match-ups! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. Blueberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, July 10, 2012 - Sunday, July 15, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1153 * 1A: Matt (841 votes) vs James (2,197 votes) * 1B: Scooter (2,031 votes) vs Kayla (976 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, July 16, 2012 - Sunday, July 22, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1171 * 2A: Taylor (2,395 votes) vs Gremmie (835 votes) * 2B: Wendy (1,229 votes) vs Utah (2,119 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, July 23, 2012 - Sunday, July 29, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1206 * 3A: Taylor (2,258 votes) vs James (1,979 votes) * 3B: Scooter (2,144 votes) vs Utah (2,167 votes) Bacon Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, August 20, 2012 - Sunday, August 26, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1374 * 1A: Cletus (1,522 votes) vs Connor (2,038 votes) * 1B: Edna (726 votes) vs Ivy (2,819 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, August 27, 2012 - Sunday, September 2, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1410 * 2A: Franco (3,027 votes) vs Allan (4,483 votes) * 2B: Clover (5,381 votes) vs Lisa (2,098 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, September 3, 2012 - Sunday, September 9, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1427 * 3A: Allan (2,199 votes) vs Connor (1,161 votes) * 3B: Clover (2,378 votes) vs Ivy (983 votes) Jalapeño Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 10, 2012 - Sunday, September 16, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1486 * 1A: Hugo (1,944 votes) vs Wally (1,946 votes) * 1B: Zoe (1,549 votes) vs Mary (2,207 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, September 17, 2012 - Sunday, September 23, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1536 * 2A: Greg (1,476 votes) vs Robby (1,964 votes) * 2B: Peggy (2,279 votes) vs Cecilia (1,174 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, September 24, 2012 - Sunday, September 30, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1558 * 3A: Robby (1,912 votes) vs Wally (1,130 votes) * 3B: Peggy (2,097 votes) vs Mary (964 votes) Cheddar Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, July 30, 2012 - Sunday, August 5, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1247 * 1A: Timm (3,152 votes) vs Johnny (3,101 votes) * 1B: Tohru (3,632 votes) vs Sue (2,302 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, August 6, 2012 - Sunday, August 12, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1284 * 2A: Tony (2,363 votes) vs Doan (1,180 votes) * 2B: Mindy (2,268 votes) vs Sasha (1,253 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, August 13, 2012 - Sunday, August 19, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1314 * 3A: Timm (1,573 votes) vs Tony (2,827 votes) * 3B: Mindy (2,059 votes) vs Tohru (2,326 votes) Semifinals 4A/4B: Monday, October 1, 2012 - Sunday, October 7, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1618 * 4A: Taylor (2,210 votes) vs Allan (907 votes) * 4B: Clover (1,731 votes) vs Utah (1,386 votes) 5A/5B: Monday, October 8, 2012 - Sunday, October 14, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1667 * 5A: Robby (3,159 votes) vs Tony (3,155 votes) * 5B: Tohru (3,522 votes) vs Peggy (3,733 votes) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, October 15 - Sunday, October 21, 2012 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1693 * 6A: Taylor (2,990 votes) vs Robby (1,263 votes) * 6B: Peggy (2,427 votes) vs Clover (1,820 votes) Trivia * This is the 1st Time Scooter, Wendy, Matt, Tony, & Johnny joined this competition. * This is the 2nd time Peggy reached the Finals. * This is the 2nd time Taylor faced James ** Taylor beat James in the Blueberry Division Finals Rounds and Finals Blueberry Division Round 1 blueberry_round1a.jpg blueberry_round1b.jpg blueberry_round1c.jpg Round 2 blueberry_round2a.jpg blueberry_round2b.jpg blueberry_round2c.jpg Division Finals blueberry_round3a.jpg blueberry_round3b.jpg blueberry_round3c.jpg Cheddar Division Round 1 cheddar_round1a.jpg cheddar_round1b.jpg cheddar_round1c.jpg Round 2 cheddar_round2a.jpg cheddar_round2b.jpg cheddar_round2c.jpg Division Finals cheddar_round3a.jpg cheddar_round3b.jpg cheddar_round3c.jpg Bacon Division Round 1 bacon_round1a.jpg bacon_round1b.jpg bacon_round3c.jpg Round 2 bacon_round2a.jpg bacon_round2b.jpg bacon_round2c.jpg Division Finals bacon_round3a.jpg bacon_round3b.jpg bacon_round3c.jpg Jalapeño Division Round 1 jalapeño_round1a.jpg jalapeño_round1b.jpg jalapeño_round1c.jpg Round 2 jalapeño_round2a.jpg jalapeño_round2b.jpg jalapeño_round2c.jpg Division Finals jalapeño_round3a.jpg jalapeño_round3b.jpg jalapeño_round3c.jpg Semifinals Round 1 semifinals_round1a.jpg semifinals_round1b.jpg semifinals_round1c.jpg Round 2 semifinals_round2a.jpg semifinals_round2b.jpg semifinals_round2c.jpg Grand Finals the_final_round1a.jpg the_final_round1b.jpg the_final_round1c.jpg The Winners After 3 months of matches, we are excited to finally announce Papa’s Next Chefs: Taylor and Peggy!!! They will be diligent workers in the next Gameria! We have been hard at work on the next restaurant and we can’t wait to start showing you previews! We want to thank all of you for participating and choosing our next chefs! Stay tuned for previews of the next game! Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competitions Category:Tournaments